Sanji CROSSDRESS Modus!
by Author Alra
Summary: Rencana Zoro dan kawan-kawan ngebuat Sanji ama calon mertua yang sudah hampir is det deket. BAD SUMMARRY/OOC/Boys love/HUMOR GAGAL


**One peace belong's Eiichiro Oda**

**Romance/Parody/Humor gagal**

**.**

**.**

**Sanji Crossdress Modus!**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like this fic, Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

"APA?!"

Oke, sangat enggak banget kalau fanfic ini diawali dengan keributan Sanji yang memasang muka serem ala troll. Matanya melotot ala pentol bakso milik warung sebelah rumah author.

DUAAAKKKKKHHHHH!

Sanji memberontak refleks dari pelukan Zoro dan langsung mencak-mencak ala kambing mau disunat (?). Wajahnya sudah semerah pantat babon. Tatapannya berurat merah kayak mie ramen.

"JANGAN BERCANDA! DENGAN KATA LAIN KAU MAU AKU CROSSDRESSER DI DEPAN PAPAMU KAN?! BUEH! TIDAK! ITU MENJIJIKKAN!"

Zoro menggaruk kepala lumutnya. "Yeah...~ mau bagaimana lagi? Ini permintaan Kidd." Durhaka nih anak! Sebut pa'e sendiri gak pake suffix! Gorok aja mang Kidd! "Kalau tidak aku pasti mati ditelan gigi-gigi hiunya."

Sanji menunjuk-nunjuk muka Zoro Horror. "YAK! MATI SAJA SANA DI SEGITIGA BERTUA! BIAR DITELEN HIU PUTIH SAMPE DIMENSI KE SEMILYAR! ITU LEBIH BAIK DARIPADA AKU PAKE BAJU CEWEK DENGAN BE-piiiiiip-! KAU KIRA AKU GILA APA?! NGGAK!" Sanji ngerti be-piiip- juga ya? hihihi ^^

BRUGHP!

Secepat kilat Zoro mendesak Uke-nya ke dinding. Kedua telapak tangannya menekan dinding di sisi-sisi leher kepala pirang mie ayam itu.

Glek!

Ludah tertelan kasar kayak ada kodok nyangkut di kerongkongan. Mata biru senada partai nasdem Sanji menutup refleks saat Zoro menempelkan bibir mereka dalam satu kecupan ringan. Lalu berlanjut dengan'tindakan lebih'.

"Kenapa memangnya? Kau uke-nya kan? Lagipula ini cuman pertunjukkan kecil sebelum dia mati. Oke?"

WTTTTFF-!

**Kidd: Zorooooooo! Papah kutuk kamu jadi perkedel sayang!**

Nggak hanya Kidd yang nyesel ngebuat Zoro ama Maria. Tapi juga Sanji yang nyesel punya seme yang ceplos-lombok banget kalok lagi ngomongin ginian kayak detektif lagi ngungkapin kasus.

Sanji emang Uke. Tapi kalo diucapin langsung ala mati gaya gini kan..-

BLUSH!

JDUAAAAAAKKKKKH!

Zoro mental di pojokan kamar. Mukanya nyungsep ke bak cucian kotor. Sanji masang muka mama tiri Rapunzel dengan gaya kacau bergigi ompong.

"NGGAK MAUUUUU! NGGAK! PAKEIN AJA TUH KURUNGAN AYAM KE AYAMNYA! AKU NGGAK MAU!."

Poor Zoro...~

.

.

.

**-ZoSan Love ke 4 'Sanji Crossdress Modus'-**

.

.

.

**DI RUANG MAKAN, SEBELUM MAKAN MALAM**

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Sampai kemudian.

"BUAAHAHAHAHAAH!"

Luffy muntah bola kasti yang nyangkut dan langsung di isi dengan daging.

"AHAHAHAAHAHAHAAH."

Brook ketawa ampe rahangnya copot.

"GYAHAHAHAAHAAHAH!"

Ussop jungkir balik.

"BUAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH! SANJIIIIIIII! SANJI INI KAMU BENERAN?!"

Ace menepuk-nepuk meja ruang makan kayak lagi mukul gendang dimalam takbiran.

Keempatnya koprol bareng ala pertunjukan debus. Lalu High Five cheerlydirs.

Dan...

RAWWWWRRRRR!

Pada akhirnya keempatnya harus dapet benjol segede sumo di pucuk kepala. Chopper langsung sibuk keluar masuk ngambil PeTigaKa buat ngobatin para kerban Long Sor itu. Tapi khusus Luffy, selama nakama-nakamanya sibuk dia cepet-cepet ngabisin daging di meja makan.

Sanji duduk gaya ala peragawati nyasar dengan menutupi bibirnya yang ber lipgloss red-cherry karya tangan Nami + Robin.

Sementara yang menjampe-jampe seluruh tubuh Sanji dengan parasan ala miss unipress tersenyum bangga.

"Oi, jangan marah gitu dong." Nami mengacak-acak rambut Sanji yang dihiasi dua jepitan rambut imut boneka Hello Kitty berwarna pink. Sementara Robin menaruh telunjuknya di sudut-sudut bibir Sanji. Menariknya ke atas secara paksa.

"Senyum seperti ini lebih cantik lho..~"

Pakh!

"APA-APAAN?! INI MENGGELIKAN! HUEEEEE...~KALO GAK KALIAN YANG MAKSA TADI AKU NGGAK AKAN MAU. TAHU!" Nami dan Robin saling bertukar kedipan sebelah mata. Melemparkan bisikan rahasia.

'_Mana Zoro?' _

Semuanya masih terkikik-kikik. Bahkan Luffy masih tersedak sesekali ketika mencuri pandang ke arah Sanji versi Sinderela. _Ciieeeeeeettttt...~ GUBRAK!

'_Nah! Tuh dia!'_

"Zoro! Lihat hasil karya kami! Taarrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Mulut Nami kemasukan laler.

Pembaca-Tachi pasti tahu siapa yang langsung merona lebih tebal.

Zoro sempet brenti ngancingin kancing kemeja lengannya. Sebentar. Cuman sebentar. Emang nggak sia-sia tadi dia mbayar Nami pakek 'Sogokan pengoret dompet' plus 'Suruh beli buku Robin' ampe dia nyasar 6 jam demi dapet bantuan dari dua dedemit cantik itu.

"Gimana, gimana?"

"Cantik." Komentar Zoro pendek.

Luffy tersedak. Brook nggemplang. Ussop mimisan. Ace koprol lima kali.

Sanji?

"KUTENDANG KEPALAMU NANTI MARIMO SESAAAAAT!"

Alasannya kenapa nggak sekarang aja?

Sanji makek highheells 6,2 sentimeter bray! Jadi mau jalan aja susah. Musti WOLES kayak siput.

WTF..-

.

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya kenapa sih Sanji disuruh Crossdress? Apa Kidd nggak tahu Sanji itu cowok tulen apa?!

Tahu sih. Masalahnya tu mang-mang rambut api lagi sakit stroke di bit dan minta Sanji Crossdress pakek baju party marriage waktu duduk disamping anak satu-satunya yang notabene humu. Supaya waktu Shinigami njemput nyawanya nanti..-setidaknya ia ngingetnya anak-nya itu masih normal. Nah..-loh?

Kasian banget kan?

Hipo..hipo..hipo..

Dan kayaknya tuh pa'e-pa'e seneng banget waktu ngeliat Sanji digendong ala pengantin cewek ama Santoryuu kesayangannya dengan muka merah kayak habis digampar Kopral di wajib militer.

"Kenapa dia, Zoro?"

Sementara Sanji ber-'Ow..ow..ow..' ria. Nyungir. Zoro meletakkan Sanji terbaring di sofa rumah sakit.

"Kakinya terkilir heels." Jawabnya –sok- nggak perhatian.

Kidd langsung panik. Padahal tadi senyumnya nafsu banget waktu ngeliatin Sanji versi cewek yang pastinya cantik ngalahin Sindereli. "E..eh. Hati-hati calon mantu papah jangan dibanting!"

Karena isinya barang mudah pecah, lemah, cungkring kayak sumpit dan..-(AUTHOR DITENDANG!)

"Hmn. Disini dulu. Aku panggilin dokter." E—chie...~perhatian juga abang Marimo ^^.

Sanji melotot. Dia pasti ngeri ditinggal sendirian sama pa'e-pa'e mesum itu. Kayaknya napsu banget mantengin dia kayak pandangan pedopil kelas So do Mie instant. "Zoro...-tapi HEI!"

"Diam disitu." Zoro noyor jidat si pirang sebelum keluar dari kamar rumah sakit dengan nyanyi-nyanyi gaje ala Bang Toyib.

'_Ntar abang pasti pulang.'_

Idiiiiiih!

Sanji ndekem kayak anak ayam di pojokan waktu hujan. Bahunya kademen ama AC yang suhunya 11 derajat selsius. Gaun kurungan ayamnya yang berwarna kuning cerah senada rambutnya dan tanpa lengan itu kagak nyangkanya tetap nampakin fisik kurus yang nggak ketahuan kalok dia cowok. Makanya tadi sempet ada suster yang bilang Si Marimo sesat itu cocok banget dipasangin ama dia. Kagak tahunya...~

Jujur nih ye, Sanji takut banget kalok udah fes to fes ama Kidd. Itu pa'e-pa'e mesum banget plus pley boy, agak pedopil juga kayagnya. Gila aja Zoro ninggalin Uke-nya sendirian ama nih hidung kulit zebra.

"Nak."

Tuh...-kan?

Si pa'e-pa'e mulai beraksi! HEI! YANG ADA DISANAAAAAA...~ _T*ntri konser dadakan_

Sanji menceb. Dia gak bisa lari dari nih percakapan. Kakinya kepelintir kan? Tadi juga Zoro nggak ngebolehin dia bawa rokok. Ntar takutnya Kidd patah hati waktu ngeliat Sanji versi cewek cantik yang udah suka ngerokok. Dulu udah tahu sih, dan tahu bagaimana dakwahnya tu rambut api? Gini katanya.

'_Merokok dapat menyebabkan kangker cinta, serangan jantung berdegub kencang, kehamilan pria, impoten khusus uke dimalam hari, dan janin kembar seratus kayak kurawa' _

Ngeri gak tuh?

Ga tahu mo ngomong apa. Sanji jawab seenak bibir sexsinya_AHEM!_. "Ya, pa?" Aduh sakit hati nih pa'e-pa'e. Padahal yang dibawah udah basah dari tadi mikirin...

...

...

...

...

...

-genteng bocor yang nggak ndang dibenerin ama tukang ledeng. bit pailit banget yah?

Tenang ajah kok. Kidd emang Pley boy + Pedopil. Tapi dia nggak homo. Cuman horny juga waktu ngliat Sanji versi cewek. Hadeeeehhh...~ berarti MODUS! NIH PA'E-PA'E. Suruh Sanji Crossdress demi Lopato Modus asli kepentingan pribadi. Abis Sanji cantik banget sih...~ ^^ _ada yang setuju?_

"Kupasin apelnya dong." Kidd ngerling. Sanji Shiver. GOOD JOB KIDD! Mukanya Sanji udah merah sekarang. Coba kalok kakinya gak kepentet ama heels tadi, dia bakalan tendang nih pa'e-pa'e biar anyut di laut pantai selatan. Sukur-sukur penyakit pley boy-nya mari setelah kepincut Ratu Roro Kidul. Loh?

Halah! Tapi abis ini Kidd bakalan mati kan? Turutin aja San. Itung-itung nambah pahala. Sekali-kali nulungin orang tua...~

"Ah! Serahkan itu padaku! Ini gampang!" tentu aja, Sanji kan koki seksi. Dengan kecepatan turbo Sanji megang piso dan ngupas apel rapih banget. Tahu nggak loe? Sebenernya ini test buat Sanji _pantes gak nih Uke Santoryuu-nya jadi bapak rumah tangga entar? _

"Whoaaa..~ bagus. Emang kau biasa masak yah, seksi. Tipeku banget!" Sanji nyeselin tuh potongan apel ke mulut sih pa'e-pa'e yang mesum bangggget.

Sanji udah tahu dari tadi Kidd pura-pura loyo biar ia nyuapin. MODUS lagi. Oke, sabar Sanji. Ntar nih pa'e-pa'e mati juga kan?

"Ahaha...~masak yah! Pasti bisa lah! Masih belajar"

"Emang apa aja yang bisa dimasak?" kalok ini sih...~Sanji udah nggak perlu mikir lagi jawabnya. Dengan percaya diri dia jawab semua pertanyaan Kidd dengan jawaban seperti ini.

"Oh, itu. Ya, ada _Ellatte apelnyo, Narita bakaisi youta, shiro mitto tune, Tu Fang shu, Fisshie asparagus with apparet alchohol, Houchi no assite...-" _dan blah...blah...blah... yang bikin Kidd ngowoh. Woy! Tu mulut kemasukan kodok tuh! :D

"Oh..." desah Kidd. Oke, oke. Sanji udah lulus kriteria ideal jadi calon istri Santoryuu kesayangannya. Oke. Kidd kalah duuueeehhhh~ kalah! Kalah! Kalah! Telak! Is det! Habis perkara! "Yuahahaha..." tawa Kidd mengembang seiring telapak tangannya menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Sanji dari tempatnya. "Papah bangga punya calon mantu kayak Sanji." Cieeeeeee...~ "Seksi." Khusus yang ini MODUS! "Pandai masak!" yang ini asli pujian tulus_dueh!_ "So, setelah ini kalok udah jadi istrinya Zo-chan jangan biarkan dia kelaparan dan kesasar. Kalok perlu kasih kalung peliharaan biar nggak lepas. Oke?" yang ini si~h namanya ngejelekin anak sendiri. Ya gak?

HAWT!

Percaya nggak percaya, pipi Sanji merona buruk.

Sanji sadar dia menempati posisi Uke_secara gak pernah bisa ngunggulin di _moment gulat malam ama Zo-Ero__biasanya dia marah kalok disindir tentang badan cungkring prikitew-nya itu. Atau soal posisi Uke itu. Tapi kayagnya baru kali ini dia seneng dipuji sebagai calon istri yang baik bagi Zoro. Bukankah itu suatu kemajuan?

"Sini peluk papah." Sanji dengan senang hati memeluk Kidd dengan memajukan badan bagian atasnya. Dan yang kali ini nggak ada modus. Bener kok. Kidd bener-bener ngerestuin Zo-chan Santoryuu kesayangannya ama Sanji yang cantiknya ngalahin Sindereli itu.

Yah..., setidaknya setelah ini Sanji menyadari harus ada _beberapa _perubahan yang lebih baik dari dirinya. Hei, Kidd sudah benar-benar merestui hubungannya dengan Zoro. Itu suatu kepercayaan besar tahu!

Karenanya, setelah ini Sanji harus terus belajar yang lebih baik, dan lebih baik lagi agar...well, menjadi istrinya Zoro yang cukup pantas suatu hari nanti.

Yah, walaupun ia kadang kesal perilaku sok cueknya dan kadang justru terlalu mesum. Tapi setidaknya, ia masih punya kaki untuk menendang Marimo hijau yang satu itu. Ya kan?

.

.

.

.

.

Eh..-tunggu!

Fic ini belom seleseee! Ngomong-ngomong soal kaki kekilir, kenapa Zoro gak balik-balik yah?

Sanji jadi khawatir, jangan-jangan dia nyasar. _Ecieeeee..~

**.**

**.**

**ZoSan Is Love**

**.**

**.**

Jawabannya adalah..

"Zoro, misi selesai! Kita berhasil!" bisik Robin sambil menutup pintu kamar inap Kidd yang semula dibuat celah kecil untuk mengintip TKP.

Nami eksis manteng gigi. Senyum ala pepsodent. "Haha! Jadi paman Kidd udah ngerestuin. Keren dong? Padahal dulu kan kolot banget!"

Zoro yang sedang duduk di kursi tunggu sambil menggenggam sekantung obat dari dokter untuk Sanji membuka mata, mengurai kedua lengan yang tersilang bak bos.

"Hmn. Arigato bantunannya."

Robin dan Nami High Five. "Yap! Oke..dayo!"

"Itu karena kau mau ku foto gratis untuk kujual ke FG-mu, Zoro. Haha..kapan-kapan ditambahin foto Sanji disampingmu oke juga tuh. Biar mereka patah hati kadang-kadang." Nyehehehe..~ Nami senyum ala mak lampir. Jahat sekali dia kan?

"Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, Nami." Zoro membuka mata sepenuhnya. "Soal heels itu agak keterlaluan. Kakinya jadi sakit." Katanya pelan.

"EH! T-TAPI SOAL ITU KAN..-KALO GAK GITU MANA BISA?! Kalok kukasih heels pendek dia nggak mungkin kekilir kan?"

Zoro mendengus pelan.

Setelahnya, mereka berdua masih rerecokan _untung gak sampek tawuran_

Zoro belain kaki Uke tersayangnya yang keceklek sementara Nami belain hak-nya sebagai yang dimintai bantuan.

Lain lagi dengan Robin yang sejak tadi memperhatikan segala hal yang ada di sekitarnya, tersenyum penuh arti.

**EnD**

**NoTe: Maaf ya, mungkin yang bukan asli orang Jawa bingung ama beberapa kata yang digunakan di atas. Nih aku kasih tahu beberapa yah?**

** : Kedinginan.**

** 'e : Ayah.**

** : Dikhitan.**

** : Mendekap diri sendiri.**

** : Tersesat.**

** : Terkilir.**

** : (INI SEBUTAN DARI AUTHOR SENDIRI)_Terkilir.**

**Untuk yang lain, Author males ngecek ulang mana yang bahasa jawa (dasar pemales!) nah, kalok ada yang masih bingung nanti PM aja, ntar kujawab kok kalok aku bisa. ^^ Oke, makasih buat yang udah mau baca. Maaf humornya garing. Dan amanatnya cuman gitu doang. "Cari restu orang tua dulu sebelom nikah bagaimanapun caranya"**

**=-AlraNSD-=**


End file.
